


Luxury Doll

by arttselen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancer Lee Juyeon, Dom Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Drabble, Fucktober 2020, Inktober 2020, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Night Dancer Lee Juyeon, Yaoi, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae & Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 19





	Luxury Doll

The music echoing in the room is booming the walls as the purple lights come and go in vivid nuances. Juyeon swings his waist ceremoniously, evocatively, capturing the entire attention on his rounded ass, very aware that his body movements could endanger the other observer. He ran his hand through his frame until his longer fingers intersect with his phallus, interconnecting his digits around it in torpid gestures. His penis gradually started to get hard while he felt the melody of the song in every particle of his figure. The moans escaping his thin lips become resounding pleas over the chaotic acoustic as he turned to be face to face with his client, Lee Hyunjae. 

— Hyung... Are you excited? — At a calm pace, he wanders towards the man in the mattress and leans over his lap, descending above his penis with his own. He held them both and continue to arouse it. — I’m so wet, hyung. What are you going to do about it? — He licks the side of the man’s neck, biting it faintly. — Are going to fuck me good, daddy? Will you spoil your luxury slut, or are you running away to the wings of your rich family? 

Juyeon free his hand and scale up the man torso, leaning to kiss him lascivious as he rolls his ass over Hyunjae cock. He moves according to the song as the skins connect through the sweat of each other, and he feels the man spreading his legs open to make himself welcome inside the dancer. And he is glad that he made himself prepared for him previously with his fingers. 

His breath is heavy on Juyeon’s earlobe as he whispers _“You are my only obsession”_ at the time that they come together as one. Juyeon feels his chest blooming fully in happiness as he can satisfy the older enough to make him forget his demanding problems. _“We can let everything go if we just stick together. I would rather fuck you all night,_ **_my whore._** _I want to stay high with you.”_


End file.
